


Not the Strangest Thing We've Seen This Year

by owlmoose



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Dragons, Flash Fic, Gen, Genprompt Bingo, teamfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers do battle with a most unexpected foe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Strangest Thing We've Seen This Year

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Genprompt Bingo, for the prompt "Dragons". I write in many other fandoms where it makes sense for a dragon to show up, so of course I had to try and make this one work instead. Did I succeed? I leave that as an exercise for the reader. :)

"I am not seeing this." Clint turned to Natasha, raised eyebrow hiding his rising panic. "Please tell me I am not seeing this."

”I can tell you that all you want,” Tasha replied, guns at the ready, her gaze focused upwards. Very far upwards. “But that won’t make it true.”

Behind them, Tony snorted. It sounded like a laugh. “So you’re good with god-like aliens from outer space, but dragons strain your credulity?” Clint craned his head around to check. Yeah, that was definitely a smirk gracing Tony Stark's face. “Okay,” Tony continued, “so it’s probably not a _dragon_ dragon. But a giant reptile from an alternate dimension that flies and breathes fire? Why not?”

The faceplate closed and Tony flew up before Clint could respond, hands pointed outward at the creature’s pointy, scaled snout. “I still don’t believe it,” Clint muttered, even as he put his hand on an arrow and considered his options. Explosives? Electrics? Maybe a net to contain those teeth? A net wouldn’t be much good against fire, though. As if to drive the point home, the dragon-thing leaned back on its haunches and blew a jet of flame into the sky, forcing Tony to dodge away from the blast.

He glanced across the field, around to the other side of the giant creature, trying to catch Steve’s eye. “Remember!” Steve called out. “First priority is containment. Drive it back into the portal if we can, capture it alive if we can’t. Taking it out is a last resort. Keep it distracted while Thor and I drive it back. You read?”

"Loud and clear, Cap." Clint decided on electricity, punched the button, and pulled the arrow from its quiver, drawing and aiming for the face. Dragon or no dragon, putting a sharp stick in its eye and then zapping it couldn’t possibly be a _bad_ idea.


End file.
